


Unchained

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use, and I make no money off of them, either.I have had a dry spell in terms of ideas, lately, hopefully this one can be enjoyed. Just a random thought, it’s how most of my ideas are born anyway. As always, liberties are taken, here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I own nothing associated with the intellectual properties I use, and I make no money off of them, either. 
> 
> I have had a dry spell in terms of ideas, lately, hopefully this one can be enjoyed. Just a random thought, it’s how most of my ideas are born anyway. As always, liberties are taken, here we go.

How long had it been since the chains were latched on? How long since movement was restricted? Far past days and weeks, years starting to blur together as well. Every now and then food was brought, laced with subjugation potions, brewed by a master alchemist. It was only a matter of time before they realized that the suppression draught was getting less, and less effective. Eyes closed, caked with grit and old blood, but ears were sharp as they day they ascended. The clanging sounds made her step back a bit, not out of fear, but discomfort as they were grating. 

  
  
  


“... Using the clangers, keeps her away. The beast learned of pain from them.” A goblin said, and there was a soft gasp from what was clearly a human. 

  
  


“That’s barbaric… why would you be so cruel?” The clearly young female said, and the goblin actually laughed. 

  
  


“It’s a dragon. A beast. It doesn’t matter in the slightest. Come, we have work needs doing, human.” The goblin snarled, and there was a huff before they left. There was a low huff from the dragoness, before resting her head softly on her forelimbs. Then, a stray scent passed by her nostrils. It was sickly and dark, but surrounded by magic and life. There was a low, rumbling growl, before she used what she could of her magic, to send out a mental message. 

  
  
  


~U~

  
  


The vault was sickening, magic deep and dark, saturating them. Harry, Hermione and Ron shuddered as they felt it. They were about to move in, when Harry stopped, something invading his mind for a moment. It wasn’t pure maliciousness like Tom, it had almost a motherly feel to it. He did not know at the time, but his friends heard it as well. 

  
  


“ _ Visit me when you are done with your task, little ones. I wish to be in the presence of such fine beings again.” _ The voice said to the Trio, though Griphook seemed unaffected. They all shook their heads, before going to get the small golden chalice. Harry managed to pull himself from touching anything, and got the horcrux with no problem. They left with the goblet, and were soon out of the vault, the door closing behind them. 

  
  


“My promised reward.” Griphook said, holding his hand out, though blinking as Hermione moved past him without a care in the world. 

  
  


“Did you talk to us?” Hermione said, speaking directly to the apparently blind dragoness. 

  
  


“Don’t be a fool, witch. It’s a mindless beast. Now Give me the sword!” The goblin hissed, not at all in the mood for any of this human nonsense. 

  
  


“ _ I did, little one.” _ The dragoness said, slowly as she turned her massive head to ‘look’ at them. “ _ The one with the spicy magic, with the sword. Tell him to cut my bonds. I wish to fly again. It has been… too long.” _ She said, and Hermione looked sharply at Ron, who was blinking in confused awe. 

  
  


“Blimey… did I hear that right? I have spicy magic?” Ron said, and Hermione nodded. Harry snorted softly, despite himself, and before Griphook could say otherwise, Ron raised the sword and it came crashing down on the incredibly runed and heavily magic coated collar. As it was the sword of Gryffindor, and it was infused with basilisk venom, it made short work of the stone and metal collar. 

  
  


“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Griphook screamed, running to snatch the blade out of Ron’s slackened grip, as the wave of magic that washed over them had made him stumble. 

  
  


“ ** _Freedom!_ ** _ ” _ Came the voice of the dragoness, but this time it was spoken through her lips, and magic started to flow around her. Her form twisted, and grew, with centuries of dirt and filth moving from her body as she shook. The alarms blaring as a prized dragon was released without permission. There was a cave rattling roar as she moved on not winged forelimbs, but two extra clawed arms. 

  
  


“Run, you stupid wizards! She’ll kill us all!” Griphook started to run, along with the bank manager, as fast as their little legs could carry them. 

  
  


“ **No, just those who would see me a prisoner.”** She said, growling deeply before inhaling and letting loose with a jet of violet hot fire. Griphook, the manager, and the first slew of warrior goblins were immediately incinerated. The dragoness shuddered softly, her form seemingly larger now, before she turned her head, and her golden gaze to the trio of barely adult magicals. 

  
  


“Uh… hi.” Harry, ever the Gryffindor, said, stepping in front of his friends. 

  
  


**“You have freed me from my bonds, little ones. For that, you have the gratitude of the Lifebinder, Alexstrasza.”** Said the Lifebinder, and the three young humans nodded. 

  
  


“You’re welcome, dragoness.” Ron said, after shifting a bit uncomfortably. “Can you help us get out of here without being murdered?” He asked, and he grunted softly when Hermione elbowed him in the side, causing him to shrug helplessly. 

  
  


“ **A simple request, little one.”** Alexstrasza said, and with a quick movement of her claws they were encased in golden light, and in a blinding flash they were gone. In her wake was a small garden, that quickly grew to encompass where she had rested. 

  
~U~

  
  


The quartet appeared on a countryside hill, quite a ways away from the bank, and London in general. In fact, they were very close to shell cottage. The three younger ones gasped softly, and turned to see their fourth in a much more manageable form. She was tall, but not obscenely so. That was left to her massive horns, and the robes she wore that seemed to be probably be worth more than the vault they had left. 

  
  


“Again, you have my thanks, little ones.” Alexstrasza said, giving a soft bow of her head. 

  
  


“You’re welcome, Lady Dragon.” Hermione said, before clearing her throat. “As much as we wish to learn more, we have a very important task to continue.” She said, and the boys nodded, Hermione shuddering as she held the cup in hand. 

  
  


“Ah… a phylactery. You have a lich to fell, then?” The Lifebinder said, gesturing to the cup, actually requesting with the same gesture to hold it. They all looked skeptical, but this was a dragon that could transform and transport with nothing but a blink. Hermione handed over the horcrux, and immediately there was a scream of rage and pain. Rage from the golden cup in her hand, and pain from Harry as he dropped to his knees and screamed with his hands on his head. 

  
  


A sickly, oozing bit of black magic seeped from his scar, and it seemed to pool in the air before leaping to her hands, just before she let out a small plume of violet fire that destroyed it completely. Before the three could react, they were all encased with a large wash of golden fire. It seemed to not only heal their injuries, but bolster their magic and revitalize them. 

  
  


“What in the  _ bloody _ hell was that?!” Ron asked, nearly screamed really. He was both fearful, and grateful. It was not a good set of emotions to have, really. 

  
  


“I am called the Lifebinder for a reason, young mage.” Alexstrasza said, and before there could be any more words, there was a soft ~pop~, and Dobby appeared. 

  
  


“Master Harry Potter Sir! Oh, Dobby thought he would never see master again!” Dobby said, shaking off the dirt that had been around him, since he had woken up from his grave. 

  
  


“What… how?” Harry asked, and the Dragoness smiled. 

  
“Where there is death, there is also life. Magic, for magic, soul for soul.” She said, and Dobby turned to her, gasping and hopping from foot to foot. 

  
  


“One of the long lost Aspects! Oh, OH! This be the happiest day of Dobby’s life!” The excitable elf said, getting a gentle chuckle from the dragoness. “I am back with Master Harry Potter Sir, and I be blessed with the magic of The Great Aspect!” He was hopping still, before he saw the state of his master and friends, and a few snaps of his fingers had their clothing fixed. Hermione, however, had been silent. Her eyes fixed on her unblemished skin. No longer a scar screaming at her, but clear… soft skin. There was a silent river of tears leaving her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. 

  
  


“Come, children. Let us speak.” Alexstrazsa said, gesturing towards the cottage, as two were already on their way out. Fluer and Bill, ready for a fight. 

  
  


  
~U~

  
  


The Aspects, as the four learned, were ancient dragons. Imbued with magic from the titans of yesteryear, and ageless as they were powerful. There had been a moment in time, when they were weak from fighting off a great evil, that they had been bound. Her magic, of life and its properties, had been accumulating for centuries, so she was in top form. 

  
  


Bill was in awe, as when working with the goblins he had only heard in whispers of the aspects, but he knew enough about them. Charlie would know more, them being steeped in the draconian lore he studied, but right now he was not available. 

  
  


“So, is Tom gone then?” Harry asked, a whisper of possibility in his tone. 

  
“No, but he is no longer bound to his anchors. Anyone can slay him, if they have the means.” Alexstrazsa said, and Harry slumped back sighing gently. She then got up with a near feral grin, though, and despite being and advocate for life… she was a dragon, and she was pissed. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must free my brethren.” With that, she bowed and left in a flash of golden light. The life around the cottage flourishing, and those in the house had a foreboding feeling about them. At least, though, it wasn’t directed at them. 

  
~U~

  
  


The Battle for Hogwarts was not something anyone had been looking forward to. It started off with a bang, though, as the protections around the large castle were torn apart by Voldemort. The defenses from there were as good as they could be, and when all seemed lost? Well, that was when there was a bit of sweet, sweet magic. 

  
  


The skies were filled with roars, five different ones. Then, the clouds that had been brought by the oppressive dementors, were parted as five gargantuan figures appeared. The first one to land was Alexstrasza herself, and she let out another roar that shook everything that heard. There were two that stood in the air, one a rich blue, the other golden sand colored. The brilliant green one seemed to turn into mist and seep into the air around them. 

  
The last one, though, dwarfed even the size that was the Dragon Queen. He was black, with roiling lava throughout his scales. His roar was bone shuddering, and he turned with a look on his face that was pure glee. 

  
“ **Yeess… Revenge! You Mortals Will Tremble before the _World Breaker!_** ” The large, black dragon said, before releasing a blanket of fire that just seemed to ruin everything it touched. 

  
  


“ **Be mindful of the children, brother!** ” Alexstrazsa said, and he huffed but seemed to do just that. His movement unimpeded by the magic raining on him from Voldemort’s forces, as he seemed to be having the time of his life. 

  
  


The side of the forces of Light were surprised and fearful, but the dragons were not attacking them. They were not on Voldemort’s side, they were on theirs. They fought, vigor, and magic renewed thanks to the allies, and the presence of the Lifebinder. To say it was one sided after that was an understatement, and whether through prophecy or not, Harry struck the final blow to Tom. A concussive bludgeoning spell, that rocked through his rib-cage. 

  
  


After that? Everyone who was not being chased down by the bloodthirsty black dragon surrendered, or were caught. The celebration was incredible, stamping of feet, cheering of the highest order. Kisses shared, hugs as well, not to mention tears flowing. Those who had been injured, from scratches to limbs being removed, were healed by the golden fire of the red dragoness. She then shifted to her more approachable form, and smiled as she watched the jubilation. 

  
“We should have not interfered, Lifebinder.” Nozdormu said, and Alexstrasza huffed and looked at him. 

  
“I was released, and in turn, released you all. A boon such as this is nothing. We can return to bathing this world in magic and peace.” The Dragon Queen said, and he sighed but nodded, she was queen after all. She turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione coming up to them.    
  
  
“Thank you… just, so much, Ms. Lifebinder.” Harry said, bowing softly, and his two friends doing the same. 

  
“You assisted me, returned my life to me, it was the least I could do” She said, and they nodded, mumbling another thanks. “You will see us again, on the wind, in the skies. Live your life, let it flourish.” She said, before the other four Aspects came to their humanoid forms, and then vanished into their respective aspect of existence. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sweet, sweet self indulgence. How I love thee. Here is the latest one I could finish, do enjoy if you can. Read and review, please. 


End file.
